


Your eyes are blue like the ocean, and your eyes are...there

by fanboysstillexist



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, they fight for like ten seconds but its fine trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboysstillexist/pseuds/fanboysstillexist
Summary: Edd compliments Matt and Tom gets jealous.
Relationships: Edd/Tom (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Your eyes are blue like the ocean, and your eyes are...there

“Oh, you’re eyes are like a drop of lovely water in an infinite ocean!” He said, leaning on the locker beside her, pushing a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

“Oh, haha!” She giggled, fiddling with the bracelets that ran up her arm.

“Ugh.” Edd said, quietly to himself, “How cringe can you get?”

“What?” Tom asked

“Them!” He gestured over to the two love-birds, “Could they be anymore clique?” He shut his locker a bit harder than he usually did. 

“What, are you heterophobic, Edd?” Tom said, referencing something they overheard in the halls the day before, “You’re heterophobia isn’t very nice, Edd.” 

“Shut your fuck up!” Edd laughed, then got quiet as they both shuffled awkwardly past a particularly strict teacher, hoping they didn’t hear them.

“You are. Oh my—I can’t believe it.” Tom gasped and made a face, one of mock betrayal. 

Edd punched him in the arm.

“No, but really.” Edd said, pushing open the cafeteria doors, “He said she had ‘blue eyes like on ocean’? Who actually says that anymore?”

“A couple liking each other’s eyes. They should be hunted for sport.” Tom said, which treated him to another punch in the arm.

“It’s just so overused! Aren’t you, like, an aspiring song writer or something? Shouldn’t this tick you off more than me?” Edd said, then waved hello to Matt as he slung his backpack onto the table and flopped down into the chair. 

“No because why the fuck would I give a shit?” Tom asked, taking out his pen and notebook.

“What are you guys talking about?” Matt asked, mouth full of burger.

“Edd’s turning emo.” Tom said.

“Welcome.” Matt said.

“No I’m not, fuckwad!” 

“You hate love though.”

“I HATE that blue eyes are the only colored eyes that get compared to stuff! You don’t know what it’s…” Edd trailed off, then turned toward Matt, “you don’t know what it’s like having brown eyes!” 

“But your eyes are just as beautiful as anyone else’s, and I could compare them to anything if I applied myself.” Matt said, rolling his eyes.

“Easy for you to say; your eyes are like a fucking renaissance painting.” Edd huffed. “There are swirls of blue and green and-fuck! Even fucking yellow!” He squinted his eyes, “You couldn’t even begin to fathom what it’s like having one flat layer of brown.” 

“…” Matt sat staring in awe. “Edd…you realize that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me, ever, right?” 

“Lowkey gay.” Tom muttered, and crossed his arms, slouching over the table and stuffing a half-eaten snickers bar from earlier into his mouth.

“…” Edd’s cheeks turned pinkish. “No, I didn’t…I just wish I could have cooler eyes, is all. Don’t over think it.”

“You already have cool eyes, dumbshit.” Matt said

“Fuckin’ lair.” Edd laughed, “But thanks I guess.”

“Hey, Tom,” Matt said when he noticed Tom wasn’t writing in his notebook like he usually did, “what’s up? Want my kit-kat?”

“What are you saying? Of course he does.” Edd teases, seeing as Tom’s been gaining just a tad bit of weight

“You know what? Fuck all of you.” Tom stood up, grabbed his stuff, and left the table.

“…What’s got him so pissed?” Matt asked

“What are you talking about?” Edd joked and scratched at his hairline, “That’s classic Tom.” 

“I guess…hey are you going to eat lunch today or what?” 

“Oh yeah.” Edd glanced at the lunch line, which now wrapped around the entire cafeteria. “I think I’ll wait a little longer.” 

“…I still think Tom might be upset about something. Can you talk to him in calc for me?” 

“Sure.” Edd said, doodling a penis in the corner of the table, chuckling, then erased it, “Hey, speaking of calc, can you do my homework for me?” 

“Nah, dude, I hate math and I just got done finishing the test last period. My brain is fried.” 

“Ugh. Well, guess I’ll fail.” Edd shrugs with the confidence of somebody who knows how to cheat.

“Truly an inspiring story of determination.” 

~

“Hey, Tom-” Edd asked, once they were able to pair up for review before the test, “Wanna be my partner?”

“Um…” Tom scratched his neck and looked around the room. “Sure. You’re the only person here I don’t hate.” 

“Cool.” They both sat down at a table.

“So should we review the first part first, or should we-”

“Why’d you freak out at lunch?” 

Tom sighed.

“It just started to bother me, is all.” He said

“What did?”

“You straight up were flirting with Matthew!” Tom said, a bit too loudly. He looks around the room to see if anyone heard. “I mean, how can someone’s eyes even look like a renaissance painting? How’s that possible?”

“I just said it! I didn’t comprehend it!” Edd defended

“What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know!” Edd said, “What does it even matter?”

“…” Tom frowned, “Just…shut up about it.” 

“Shut up about what, Tom?” Edd crossed his arms, “Tell me before the teacher crawls up our ass about not studying.” 

“…I’ll talk to you later about it, okay.” 

“I already waited until the end of lunch-” 

“Teacher, can I switch partners?” Tom asked, avoiding Edd’s suddenly confused stare.

“Um.” The teacher looked between the two. “Sure, I guess.”

“Thanks.” Tom said, and walked to another group.

“You can study with Jon.” Teacher said to Edd, and the two studied together, with Edd occasionally looking over his shoulder to see if Tom was looking his way, though he never was.

~

Tom rushed through the double doors, trying to get lost in the sea of people, but Edd could spot his spiky hair a mile away. 

“Tom!” Edd shouted, and he grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face him. “What’s gotten into you, man? First you-” Sensing no out, Tom speaks up.

“Can we talk somewhere a bit more private?” He asked, as a few people gave them weird looks as they passed by.

“Um, sure.” Edd said, still holding his arm, and they walked towards a dead tree that was cut down years before. They sit under it, and Edd finally let go. 

Tom rubs his face and shakes his head a little, “Just…I didn’t like how you talked to Matt, that’s all.” 

“Why?” Edd asked

“It just made me feel weird, I dunno.” When Edd gave Tom a weird stare, he added, “Matt isn’t that pretty.”

“…So, what, you want me to compliment your….you?” Edd said, dancing around the what he was originally going to say.

“No!” Tom blushed, then coughed, “No. Just…it’s weird.” 

“…Right.” Edd put his hand over Tom’s, “You can tell me what’s really up.”

“…I just wish you’d say something nice about me, that’s all.” Tom mumbles.

“What?” 

“Say something nice about me sometimes, I say nice shit about you.”

“Really? When?”

“All the time!”

“To who?”

“Well, maybe I just think it, is that so bad?”

“…Wait,” Edd thought, “So you think nice things about me a lot?”

“No! Yes. I…” Tom rubbed his face again, causing some of his hair gel to flake out onto his hands and the knees of his ripped black pants. “I don’t know, man. It just happens.” 

“…Dude, do you have a crush on me?” Edd asked, then quickly added, “It’s fine if you do! Cute girls, cute guys, it’s both whatever.”

“I…you’re just really…nice and understanding and…” Tom squints at a root growing in front of him, “wait, you think I’m cute?”

“…” Edd self-reflects. He didn’t see Tom as unattractive, no. Thick eyebrows, black studs lining his ears, like a sort of goth-punk hybrid. He was sweet to his friends, funny in a lol so random xd sorta way, and would probably fight anyone if Edd told him they had dissed him. He also had this glow about him if he was talking about his favorite bands, or a piece of music he just learned, and his smile would seem so all-encompassing that it would seize your gaze by the throat. 

Kind of like what it was doing now. 

“Do you think I’m cute?” Tom asked, and began to shake Edd’s shoulders as a joke, rocking his body back of fourth.

“Tom, dude, shut up-”

“Oh my God you do!” Tom slowed down then. “That’s…crazy man.” He rubbed his neck, “Thanks for calling me cute.”

“Thanks for being jealous of me, I guess.” 

“Haha…you’re cute too. But not as cute as Billie Joe Armstrong.” Tom added to compensate for the blush running up his neck.

“Well, of course,” Edd rolled his eyes, “I don’t think that’s even possible.”

Tom laughed, then told Edd about the fanfiction he was writing about Shrek, and even though Edd purposefully zoned out because no matter how good of a writer Tom was, he didn’t want to hear about his Shrek x Sonic the hedgehog fanfic, he felt the smile radiating off him. Edd smiled too.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that im not good at ending stories? lol. also this isnt my best work but i kinda liked it. who knows maybe ill write more highschool au stuff


End file.
